


You're Cute

by LaFlashdrive



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, OT3, Werewolf!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFlashdrive/pseuds/LaFlashdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny left scratches on her back. Carmilla painted her neck with hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute

Danny left scratches on her back. Carmilla painted her neck with hickeys.

Laura knew it was a battle, knew her lovers were trying to one up one another in any way possible, even if it meant encroaching on the other’s very little personal territory amongst the shared space of Laura’s body. When Danny mauled their girl, Carmilla licked her wounds, lapping what remaining trickles of blood she could. When Danny saw the hickeys on one side of Laura’s neck, she made her own on the other, which in turn only forced Carmilla to bite over Danny’s marks, make them hers again and feed from Laura in a way she knew Danny would never be able to.

Laura enjoyed the competition. To an extent.

“No biting this time,” Laura conditioned, smashing her lips into that of the vampire. Carmilla was making no effort to disguise her fangs, and Laura knew where that lack of self-control usually led. Laura’s head was still a little woozy from her blood loss the night before, and she didn’t think she could make it through sex without stopping to take a nap if she allowed any more of the red liquid to spill from her neck. She’d been a bit too generous with letting Carmilla have snack time lately.

“Fine,” Carmilla agreed, pulling away just long enough to regain some semblance of control over herself. She didn’t dare protest Laura’s wishes, no matter how loudly her stomach growled or how loudly Laura’s blood rushed beneath her veins. Carmilla had other, equally as primal needs she was more concerned with anyway. “There are more kinky things we can do.”

Shirts had come off minutes ago and bras had soon followed, and with the expanse of skin along Laura’s chest bare to her, it was a wonder Carmilla had suppressed the urge to sink her teeth into the supple flesh this long at all. Laura’s neck taunted her even though Carmilla had already withdrawn her fangs from play and they threatened to pop back out if she wasn’t careful. The surrender of ‘uncle’ wasn’t enough, and to avoid the enticement, Carmilla flipped Laura onto her back and watched her dark blonde hair droop over the length of her neck, protect the trunk of skin from Carmilla’s appetite. Slowly Carmilla’s hand snaked down the younger girl’s body until pale fingers met plump ass. “Have you ever…?”

“Yes,” Laura said quickly.

“With Danny?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla scoffed. “Figures. I should’ve known she liked doggy style.”

Laura didn’t laugh. “That’s what she said about you, you know. Well, sort of.”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s shoulder blades. The scapula was close to the neck, but it was not the neck, though it was Danny’s territory. The same way Carmilla had not been allowed to bite this time, Danny had not been allowed to scratch last time, and most of the thin red streaks on Laura’s back were healing, scabbed over, but they were still metallic on Carmilla’s tongue and for that they were still valuable, like precious lines of iron ore within a cliff of rock. “What do you mean?”

“She said since you can morph into a cat it made sense that you liked pussy better.”

“Wow.” Carmilla tsked. “Clever. Never heard that one before. I bet Willy Boy could come up with a better oneliner than that.”

Laura shook her head, rolled her eyes. “Just fuck me,” she said, so they did.

~*~ 

It was true their arrangement wasn’t exactly fair. Carmilla lived with Laura, got first dibs on her in the morning and last dibs on her at night. Danny just happened to get whatever free time Laura had in between sleeping and classes and homework and video diaries. Danny wasn’t going to complain, though. She took what she could get, and it wasn’t like it was smart for her to visit Laura so early or so late in the day anyway, since, you know, the moon.

Danny didn’t take kindly to the synthetic pink gloss on Laura’s back, though.

“She leaves her lipstick on you like you’re nothing more than one of her sippy cups,” Danny groaned, biting at Laura’s lips with teeth that were sharp, but not sharp enough to make her bleed and not the sharpest Laura had ever had on her tongue or inside or mouth or atop her skin.

“I don’t care,” Laura scolded, wrapping her legs around the redhead’s. She was always surprised that they are as smooth as her own, all several lengthy feet of them. “You know it means the world to me that she can feed and still have enough self-control to keep me alive every time.”

“I know,” Danny whispered, accepting the truth she didn’t like to hear but knew meant something dearly to Laura.

She pressed them together, closer until their centers met and Laura moaned and Danny growled. Even with the height difference, they still managed the position, and Laura reveled in the feeling of Danny’s patch of fur on her own smooth mound which she normally kept shaven for Carmilla’s sake. The vampire would consume a lot of things that didn’t provide her sustenance, namely Laura’s chocolate, but hair was not one of them, and the vampire had expressed a particular aversion to any kind of natural fur coat ever since she saw Danny and the rest of the Summer Society gals change during the last full moon.

Somewhere between the pleasure and the friction, Laura remembered that they were having a conversation, that Danny’s last words had sounded sad and defeated. Between locks of lips she breathed, “You know it’s important to me too that you haven’t tried to kill me either.”

Danny chuckled, though it came out as a gasp when she stopped the noise in its tracks before it threw off her focus. She continued grinding into Laura. “Why would I do that?”

“Or that you haven’t tried to kill Carmilla,” Laura added on second thought, ignoring Danny’s sweet dismissal.

“Okay,” Danny surrendered, both to Laura and her urge to laugh. Her friction stalled. “I might try to do that.”

“Don’t.” Laura reprimanded her girlfriend as gently and contextually appropriately as she could by biting down on the hook of Danny’s shoulder, nibbling at the flesh and bone playfully yet seriously. She hoped Danny got her message, but truthfully she was afraid she just looked like a cub play fighting with a fully grown lion and that Danny was only humoring her because she was so innocent and so naïve.

“You are so cute,” Danny complained until Laura pouted and Danny kissed her because a face like that deserved to be loved.

~*~ 

“I saw the tall one today,” Carmilla informed her when she got back from her late night class. She threw her bag against the wall above her bed, and if Laura didn’t know Carmilla tossed her things around like that every day, she would think Carmilla was upset. “She had a hickey on her shoulder,” Carmilla continued. “I think she’s cheating on you.”

Laura rolled her eyes as Carmilla settled into her bed – Laura’s that is. Laura couldn’t even remember the last time Carmilla had slept in her own bed without the blonde in it with her. “She’s not cheating on me,” Laura defended. “I did that.”

“You?” Carmilla seemed genuinely taken aback, and Laura prided herself in saying something that Carmilla hadn’t anticipated from her 334 years of experience here on earth. Carmilla wasn’t astonished in a bad way, though. If any negative thoughts wracked her brain it was the realization that Danny wasn’t cheating on their girlfriend and that Laura wasn’t going to dump her for the infidelity. Carmilla’s voice glazed over with lust, intrigue. “Well, well,” she taunted. “Since when do you bite, sweetheart?” She took a playful nip at Laura’s own shoulder, teasing the cotton of Laura’s shirt with barred fangs.

“I can bite!” Laura protested, only mildly offended.

“How come you never bite me then?” Carmilla quizzed, and Laura wondered if she had some fetish of reenacting her own death with Laura as both the murderer and the savior.

“Because you didn’t earn it,” Laura said matter-of-factly, and she could instantly tell that Carmilla had misunderstood her, interpreted ‘earn’ in the sense of a gift for a job well done.

Carmilla wiggled her eyebrows and dug dark painted nails into the soft flannel of Laura’s arm. “What did she do to earn it then? What do I have to do to earn it?” Carmilla’s timbre was low, alluring, accompanied by seduction eyes, and Laura could see the pen to paper in her mind, just waiting to take notes on the proper romantic behavior required to woo Laura into her arms. It was the same method she had used when Kirsch and Sarah Jane taught her to make hot chocolate for Laura in the mornings, and that had seemed to be a successful strategy so far. Laura seemed to need cocoa as much as Carmilla needed blood.

“She pissed me off,” Laura clarified. “It wasn’t a love bite. But don’t worry. Just keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll get your own nibble in no time.” Laura shooed Carmilla away, wrapped her fingers in the vampire’s hair and tugged her off of her violated clothing, now decorated in teeth marks.

Carmilla smirked, but Laura couldn’t tell if it was because she took satisfaction in her girlfriend being mad at Danny or if she just liked pushing Laura’s buttons that much. Carmilla trailed her arm up further, slipped a pale hand beneath the shoulder of Laura’s flannel, and, right where Danny’s bite would be, flicked the strap of her bra.

Laura made that bunched up little face she makes when she’s angry.

Carmilla giggled.

“You’re cute, buttercup.”


End file.
